Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Ostatnie słowa i ostatnie tchnienie. Tegoż dnia, 17-go marca, James Burbank i Gilbert, p Stannard z córką i Mars, powrócili do plantacji. Nie można było ukryć prawdy przed p. Burbankową, a cios ten mógł być dla niej śmiertelnym, ze względu na stan zdrowia. Ostatnie usiłowania powzięcia wiadomości o losie dziecka spełzło na niczem. Texar nie chciał odpowiadać, a jakże go miano zmusić, gdy utrzymywał, że nie jest sprawcą porwania? Nietylko tak twierdził, ale przy pomocy alibi, również niezrozumiałego jak poprzednie, udowodnił, że nie mógł być w przystani Marino, w chwili kiedy się dopuszczono tej zbrodni. Uniewinionemu nie można już było dać do wybrania kary lub zeznania, któreby naprowadziło na ślad jego ofiar. – Jeśli nie Texar, to któżby się dopuścił tego przestępstwa? – powtarzał Gilbert. – Może jego ludzie, podczas gdy go nie było w Jacksonville – odpowiedział p. Stannard. – Inaczej nie można przypuszczać – dorzucił Edward Carrol. – Nie, mój ojcze… nie, panie Carrol! – zapewniała miss Alicja. – Texar był na statku, którym uwożono naszą biedną Dy! Widziałam go… poznałam go w chwili, kiedy Zerma krzyknęła: Texar!… Widziałam go!… Widziałam go! Cóż można było odpowiadać na tak stanowcze twierdzenie młodej miss? Wciąż powtarzała w Castle-House to, na co przysięgała przed radą wojenną. A jednak, jeśli ją wzrok nie omylił, to jakim sposobem hiszpan mógł się podówczas znajdować pomiędzy więźniami w Fernandinie? Było w tem coś zagadkowego; jednakże, choć inni mogli powziąć wątpliwość, Mars nie zachwiał się ani na chwilę. Nie siląc się nawet na rozwiązanie zagadki, postanowił szukać Texara, z tem przekonaniem, że, znalazłszy go, będzie umiał wydobyć zeń tajemnicę, choćby mu przyszło uciec się do tortur. – Masz rację, Marsie – odpowiedział Gilbert – ale w ostateczności trzeba się obejść bez tego nędznika, gdy niewiadomo, gdzie się podział… Rozpoczniemy znów poszukiwania… Pozwolono mi nie wracać, dopóki tu będę potrzebny… więc zaraz jutro… – Tak, panie Gilbercie, zaraz jutro!… – odpowiedział Mars i poszedł się schronić do swego pokoiku, gdzie mógł swobodnie cierpieć i szaleć z gniewu. Nazajutrz, obaj z Gilbertem zajęli się przygotowaniami do wycieczki, chcąc jeszcze dokładniej przeszukać najmniejsze przystanie i wysepki powyżej Camdless-Bay i na obydwóch brzegach Saint-Johnu. Podczas ich nieobecności, James Burbank z Edwardem Carrolem mieli przysposobić do dłuższej wyprawy żywność, broń, środki przewozowe, ludzi, tak, żeby im nic nie stanęło na przeszkodzie. Gdyby wypadło puścić się aż do dzikich okolic Dolnej Florydy, pomiędzy trzęsawiska, poprzez Ewerglady, nie cofnęliby się i przed tem. Texar nie mógł jeszcze opuścić Florydy: gdyby się bowiem zwrócił ku północy, musiałby umykać przed wojskami federalnemi, które stały na granicy georgijskiej; jeśliby próbował uciec morzem, to, aby się dostać do Lukaj angielskich, powinienby przebyć cieśninę Bahama; tymczasem okręty komandora Dupont zajmowały przesmyki od krańca Mosquito, aż do wnijścia tej cieśniny; szalupy zaś blokowały wybrzeże. Ucieczka zatem była niemożliwą w tej stronie. Texar musiał jeszcze być we Florydzie, zapewne ukryty tam, gdzie Squambo strzegł od dwóch tygodni jego dwóch ofiar. Rozważywszy to wszystko, James Burbank postawił sobie za zadanie przewędrować całe terytorjum Florydy. Dzięki obecności wojsk północnych i statków, blokujących wschodnie wybrzeże, panował tu zupełny spokój. W Jacksonville rzeczy także wróciły do normalnego porządku; dawniejsi urzędnicy odzyskali utracone posady; obywateli nie więziono; stronnicy Texara, którym w pierwszej zaraz chwili udało się umknąć w ślad za milicjami florydzkiemi, poszli też w rozsypkę. Nadto, wojna ciągnęła się dalej w Stanach Zjednoczonych z widoczną przewagą po stronie federalistów. D. 18-go i 19-go pierwsza dywizja armii Potomaku wylądowała w porcie Mouroe; d. 22-go druga gotowała się do opuszczenia Aleksandrji, dążąc tamże. Pomimo wojskowego genjuszu byłego profesora chemji, J. Jacksona, zwanego Stonewas „Jackson”, „kamienny mur”, południowcy mieli być pobici za kilka dni w potyczce pod Kernstown. Nie było więc powodu lękać się powstania we Florydzie, zawsze dosyć obojętnej pośród namiętnej walki Północy z Południem. W tych warunkach pracownicy z Camdless-Bay, rozproszeni po napadzie na plantację, zwolna zaczęli powracać. Od czasu wzięcia Jacksonvillu wyroki Texara i jego komitetu, tyczące się wydalania wyzwolonych niewolników, straciły znaczenie. Owego dnia, 17-go marca, większa część rodzin murzyńskich wznosiła już baraki na miejscach zrujnowanych. Jednocześnie znaczna liczba robotników sprzątała gruzy ze składów drzewa i tartaków, ażeby eksploatacja Camdless-Bayu mogła być znowu prawidłowo prowadzoną. Perry, oraz inni rządzcy byli niezmiernie czynni pod kierunkiem Edwarde Carrola, któremu James Burbank powierzył ogólną reorganizację, chcąc się cały oddać poszukiwaniu swego dziecięcia. W przewidywaniu bliskiej kampanii gromadził on wszystko, co mogło być potrzebne do wyprawy. Miał mu towarzyszyć oddział najwierniejszych z całej plantacji wyzwoleńców, o których nie mógł wątpić, że wezmą do serca tę sprawę. Pozostawało już tylko ułożyć plan wyprawy, mianowicie obmyśleć, w której części stanu rozpocząć poszukiwania. Niespodziana i zupełnie przypadkowa okoliczność miała posłużyć za wskazówkę co do obioru drogi na początek. Dnia 19-go Gilbert i Mars, wybrawszy się z samego rana z Castle-House, szybko płynęli w górę Saint-Johnu, jednem z najlżejszych czółen z Camdless-Bay. Żaden z murzynów nie towarzyszył im w tych codziennych wycieczkach po obydwóch brzegach rzeki, chcieli bowiem zachować jak największą tajemnicę, ażeby nie zwrócić uwagi szpiegów, mogących z rozkazu Texara, krążyć w okolicach Castle-House. Owego dnia posuwali się wzdłuż lewego brzegu. Ich czółno, przemykające się poprzez wysokie trawy, za wysepkami, oberwanemi wskutek gwałtownych prądów, podczas porównania dnia z nocą, było niedostrzegalne dla statków, żeglujących głównem korytem rzeki, a nawet i dla oka, któreby z wysokiego wybrzeża chciało przebić zieloną gąszcz. Celem ich było zwiedzić tego dnia przystanie i najbardziej ukryte dopływy, jakie w hrabstwach Duval i Putnam zasilają Saint-John. Aż do wioski Mandaryna, rzeka wygląda prawie jak bagno. Gdy morze wezbrane, woda zalewa te niezmiernie niskie wybrzeża, które wtenczas dopiero wyłaniają się, gdy Saint-John powraca do zwykłego poziomu. Ale prawy brzeg jest nieco wyższy, a pola kukurydzowe wolne od perjodycznych zalewów, któreby udaremniały wszelką uprawę. Możnaby nawet nazwać wzgórzem to miejsce, uwieńczone garstką domów i zakończone przylądkiem, wysuniętym aż na środek kanału. W dali, znaczna ilość wysp zajmuje węższe już koryto rzeki. Rozdzielone na trzy ramiona wody, odbijające białe kity wspaniałych magnolij, wraz z odpływem lub przypływem podnoszą się albo opadają, z czego obsługa przewozu może korzystać dwa razy na dobę. Gilbert i Mars, dostawszy się na zachodnie ramię, przeglądali najmniejsze przestwory wybrzeża, dopóki nie odkryli pod konorami drzew tulipanowych ujścia dopływu, którego krętem korytem udało im się dotrzeć do wnętrza. Tam nie było już widać rozległych trzęsawisk dolnej rzeki, lecz same tylko doliny, w których jeżyły się paprocie drzewiaste i widłaki, pomieszane z girlandami lian, napełniając powietrze mocnemi zapachami. Tutaj, owe dopływy, a raczej strugi, wysychające po każdem opadnięciu wód, nie nadawały się do żeglugi, nawet dla lekkiego statku. Na wybrzeżach nie było śladu chat; sterczały tylko szałasy myśliwców, jak się zdawało, oddawna niezajęte. Czasami można było mniemać, że, korzystając z nieobecności ludzi, zwierzęta obrały tam sobie siedzibę. Rozlegały się przeróżne głosy: szczekanie psów, miauczenie kotów, skrzeczenie żab, syk gadów, skowyczenie lisów, a jednakże nie było ani psów, ani lisów, ani kotów, ani żab, ani wężów, tylko były to naśladowcze krzyki ptaka – przedrzeźniacza o czarnym łebku i czerwono-pomarańczowym ogonku, który hyżo wzlatywał za zbliżeniem się czółna. Około trzeciej po południu, kiedy lekka łódka prześlizgiwała się pod ciemnym gąszczem olbrzymich trzcin, Mars tak silnie uderzył bosakiem, że niespodzianie dostali się za mur z zieleni, który zdawał się im nie do przebycia. Po za nim zaokrąglała się niewielka przestrzeń, której wody, ukryte pod gęstym sklepieniem z drzew tulipanowych, zapewne nigdy jeszcze nie odbierały ciepła od promieni słońca. – Nie znałem tego stawu – rzekł Mars, prostując się, ażeby obejrzeć układ wybrzeży. – Zwiedźmy go – odpowiedział Gilbert – może nas doprowadzi do wnętrza kraju. – W samej rzeczy, panie Gilbercie – odparł Mars – spostrzegam nawet wnijście do przesmyku na północo-zachód od nas. – Wiesz ty, gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał młody oficer. – Nie mógłbym tego dokładnie powiedzieć, ale kto wie, czy to nie laguna, zwana Czarną-Przystanią, którą wszyscy w okolicy mieliśmy za niedostępną i niepołączoną z Saint-Johnem. – Czy w tej przystani nie było niegdyś fortu, wzniesionego przeciw Seminolom. – Owszem był, panie Gilbercie, ale od bardzo dawna brak przystępu do przystani od strony rzeki i fort został opuszczony. Nigdym go nie widział, ale się domyślam, że tylko ruiny po nim zostały. – Spróbójemy się tam dostać – powiedział Gilbert. – Spróbujemy – odrzekł Mars – chociaż, prawdopodobnie, trudna to rzecz. Woda niedługo zniknie, a bagno nie będzie tak twarde, żeby można po niem chodzić. – Prawda, ale póki woda nie ustąpi, możemy pozostawać na czółnie. – Nie traćmy ani chwili czasu, panie Gilbercie. Już trzecia: pod te drzewa niedługo zawita noc. W samej rzeczy, Gilbert i Mars dostali się do Czarnej-Przystani, dzięki bosakowi, który ich pchnął poprzez zaporę z trzcin. Jak wiadomo, po tej lagunie mogły płynąć tylko leciuchne łodzie, w rodzaju tej, jaką zwykli się puszczać Squambo lub jego pan na nurty Saint-Johnu. Zresztą, ażeby się dostać do blokhauzu, położonego w środku przystani, poprzez zagmatwaną sieć wysepek i przesmyków, należało być obeznanym z tysiącznemi zakrętami; dlatego od bardzo dawnego czasu nikt się tam nie zapędzał. Nie wierzono już nawet w istnienie fortu. Ztąd też ów dziwaczny i złośliwy człowiek, który tam obrał sobie stałą siedzibę, nie narażał się na żadne niebezpieczeństwo, ztąd jego prywatne życie otoczonem było taką tajemniczością. Chyba przy pomocy kłębka Arjadyny możnaby się orjentować w tym labiryncie, w którym panowały ciemności nawet w samo południe. Jednakże, w braku takiego kłębka, traf mógł ułatwić odkrycie środkowej wysepki Czarnej-Przystani. Gilbert i Mars musieli się więc spuścić na tego nieświadomego siebie przewodnika. Przebywszy staw, płynęli dalej po wzbierających właśnie, wskutek przypływu, kanałach. Sunęli naprzód, niby przeczuciem parci, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, w jaki sposób wydobędą się ztamtąd. Ponieważ mieli przeszukać całą okolicę, wypadało im dokładnie zbadać tę lagunę. Po półgodzinnych wysiłkach, według rachuby Gilberta, czółno musiało się posunąć o dobrą milę. Niejednokrotnie napotkawszy zaporę, cofało się ono z jednego przesmyku, aby się przedostać innym. Niewątpliwie jednak posuwano się ku zachodowi. Młody oficer i Mars nie próbowali jeszcze wysiąść na ląd. Przyszłoby im to zresztą z trudnością, ponieważ grunt wysepek mało się wznosił nad średni poziom rzeki. Lepiej było nie wysiadać z lekkiego statku, dopóki będzie dosyć wody do żeglugi. Przebycie tej mili kosztowało Gilberta i Marsa wiele trudu. Jakkolwiek silny metys, potrzebował trochę wypocząć, odkładał to zresztą do chwili, kiedy dotrą do obrzerniejszej i wyżej położonej wysepki. – Osobliwa rzecz! – rzekł on. – Co takiego? – zapytał Gilbert. – Ślady uprawy na tej wysepce – odpowiedział Mars. Wysiedli obaj na brzeg, cokolwiek mniej bagnisty. Mars nie mylił się; ślady uprawy były widoczne. Gdzieniegdzie rosły ignamy. Grunt był poorany ręką człowieka na pięć czy sześć bruzd. Obok łopata tkwiła w ziemi. – A więc ta przystań posiada mieszkańców?… – zapytał Gilbert. – Zdaje się – odpowiedział Mars – albo, co najmniej, jest znaną jakim włóczęgom, może indjanom koczującym, którzy tu sadzą jarzyny. – W takim razie możnaby tu znaleźć jakie szałasy… chaty… – W samej rzeczy, panie Gilbercie… i jeśli jest tu co podobnego, potrafimy odnaleźć. Było rzeczą niezmiernie ciekawą dowiedzieć się, kto odwiedza Czarną Przystań? Czy udają się tutaj tajemnie myśliwi z nizin, czy też przebywają tu seminolowie, których bandy spotykać jeszcze można na trzęsawiskach Florydy. Nie myśląc o powrocie, Gilbert i Mars wsiedli napowrót do czółna i zagłębili się jeszcze bardziej w labirynt przejść. Zdawało się, że pewien rodzaj przeczucia pociąga ich ku najciemniejszym zakątkom. Ich wzrok, oswojony z półmrokiem, zalegającym powierzchnię wysepek, pod gęsto splecionemi gałęziami, podążał we wszystkich kierunkach. Raz im się zdawało, że widzą chatę, a była to tylko zasłona z liści, ciągnących się od jednego pnia do drugiego, kiedyindziej znowu mówili do siebie: „jakiś człowiek patrzy na nas”; tymczasem to był tylko stary pień, dziwacznie powykręcany, którego profil wyglądał na sylwetkę ludzką. Wtedy nadsłuchiwali… Może to, czego nie dostrzegą oczy, usłyszą uszy?… Najmniejszy odgłos mógł odkryć obecność żyjącej istoty w tej bezludnej okolicy. W pół godziny po pierwszym przystanku obaj dotarli do środkowej wysepki. Zrujnowany blokhauz tak był ukryty w największym gąszczu, że nie mogli do dostrzedz. Zdawało się nawet, że przystań kończy się w tem miejscu, że zamulone przesmyki nie nadają się do żeglugi. Zapora z krzewów i krzaków wznosiła się pomiędzy ostatniemi zakrętami kanałów i bagnistemi lasami, które się ciągną poprzez hrabstwo Duval, wzdłuż lewego brzegu Saint-Johnu. – Zdaje mi się, że niepodobna płynąć dalej, panie Gilbercie – rzekł Mars. – Wody nie ma… – Jednakże, nie mogliśmy się pomylić, że tu są ślady uprawy – powiedział młody oficer. – Istoty ludzkie odwiedzają tę przystań. Może były tu niedawno? Może się jeszcze znajdują?… – Zapewne – odparł Mars – ale póki widno, trzeba wracać do Saint-Johnu. Zaczyna zmierzchać, niedługo nastaną głębokie ciemności, a jakże się orjentować pośród tych przesmyków? Zdaje mi się, panie Gilbercie, że będzie roztropniej wycofać się ztąd, a jutro, o świcie, możemy tu znów rozpocząć poszukiwania. Wrócimy, jak zwykle, do Castle-House. Opowiemy, cośmy widzieli i zdecydujemy dokładniejsze zbadanie Czarnej Przystani w lepszych warunkach… – Musimy to zrobić… Jednakże, zanim się oddalimy, chciałbym… Gilbert pozostał nieruchomy. Rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenia pod drzewa, miał polecić odepchnięcie czółna, kiedy zatrzymał Marsa gestem. Metys przestał zaraz manewrować i stojący, z uchem natężonem, słuchał. Do uszu ich dochodził krzyk, a raczej rodzaj przeciągłego jęku, którego nie można było brać za zwykłe odgłosy leśne. Był to rozpaczliwy lament skarga ludzka, skarga, wywoływana dotkliwem cierpieniem. Rzekłbyś, że to ostatnie wołanie głosu, mającego zamilknąć na zawsze. – Tam jest człowiek! – wykrzyknął Gilbert. – Prosi o pomoc!… Może umiera! – Tak! – odpowiedział Mars – trzeba pospieszyć na pomoc. Trzeba się dowiedzieć, kto on jest… wysiądźmy! W jednej chwili wylądowali i, przymocowawszy czółno do wybrzeża, zagłębili się pod drzewa okrywające wysepkę. I tam także, na ścieżkach wydeptanych przez zarośle znaleźli ślady życia. Widoczne były przy ostatnich blaskach dnia odbicia stóp ludzkich. Od czasu do czasu Mars i Gilbert zatrzymywali się, ażeby słuchać. Czy się odzywają jeszcze jęki? Tylko ten odgłos mógł im wskazać kierunek. Obaj usłyszeli je znowu, tym razem bardzo blisko. Pomimo coraz głębszych ciemności, mieli nadzieję dotrzeć do miejsca, zkąd się odzywały. Naraz rozległ się jeszcze bardziej rozdzierający krzyk. Wiedzieli już, w którą stronę pójść. Uszedłszy kilka kroków przez zarośla, Gilbert i Mars znaleźli się wobec człowieka, który konał, leżąc przy palisadzie. Biedak zalany był strugą krwi, w piersi tkwił mu nóż. Wydawał on ostatnie tchnienia: pozostawało mu tylko kilka chwil życia. Gilbert i Mars pochylili się nad nim. Otworzył jeszcze oczy, ale nie mógł odpowiadać na ich pytania. – Trzeba zobaczyć tego człowieka! – zawołał Gilbert. – Pochodnię!… gałęź zapaloną! Mars już ułamał gałęź jednego ze smolnych drzew, w wielkiej liczbie rosnących na wysepce, zapalił ją przy pomocy zapałki. Światło rozproszyło nieco ciemności. Gilbert ukląkł przy umierającym. Był to murzyn, niewolnik, młody jeszcze. Przez roztwartą koszulę widoczny był otwór w piersi, z której sączyła się krew. Rana musiała być śmiertelną, nóż przeszył płuca. – Ktoś ty?… Kto jesteś? – zapytał Gilbert, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. – Kto cię zranił? Niewolnik nie mógł już wymówić ani słowa. Mars poruszał gałęzią, ażeby rozpoznać miejsce, w którem zbrodnia została spełnioną. Spostrzegł wtedy palisadę i niewyraźną sylwetkę blokhauzu. Był to rzeczywiście fort Czarnej Przystani, o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedziano już w tej części hrabstwa Duval. – Fort! – wykrzyknął Mars. I pozostawiwszy swego pana przy umierającym, skoczył ku zabudowaniu. W jednej chwili przebiegł wnętrze blokhauzu i zajrzał do wszystkich pokoi, których drzwi wychodziły na salę środkową. W jednej z nich znalazł resztki ognia, dymiące jeszcze. Fort więc był ledwo co opuszczony. Ale jakiemu rodzajowi ludzi mógł służyć za schronienie: białym czy seminolom? Bądź cobądź, należało się tego dowiedzieć, i to od tego rannego, który kona. Trzeba poznać nazwiska zabójców, którzy musieli ujść dopiero przed kilku godzinami. Mars wyszedł z blokhauzu, odszedł dokoła palisadę od strony wewnętrznej, świecił pochodnią pod drzewami… ale nie było nikogo! Gdyby Gilbert i on przybyli rano, możeby zastali jeszcze tych, którzy zamieszkiwali fort. Teraz było już zapóźno. Metys wrócił do swego pana i powiedział mu, że znajdują się w blokhauzie Czarnej Przystani. – Czy ten człowiek mógł odpowiadać? – zapytał. – Nie – odpowiedział Gilbert – stracił przytomność i wątpię, żeby ją odzyskał. – Spróbujemy, panie Gilbercie – odpowiedział Mars. – Jest w tem tajemnica, którą należy wyświetlić, a nikt jej nam nie wyjawi, gdy ten biedak umrze! – Prawda, Marsie! Przenieśmy go do fortu… Może tam przyjdzie do siebie. Nie możemy go pozostawić na tem wybrzeżu!… – Weź pan pochodnię, panie Gilbercie – odpowiedział Mars. – Jestem dość silny, zaniosę go sam. Gilbert pochwycił zapaloną gałęź. Metys podniósł ciało, które już było bezwładną masą, wszedł po schodkach, prowadzących do galerji i przez okno dostał się do jednego z pokojów, gdzie też złożył swój ciężar. Położono umierającego na posłaniu z ziół; poczem Mars przytknął mu do ust flaszkę z wódką. Serce biedaka biło jeszcze, chociaż bardzo słabo i zrzadka. Życie już zeń ulatywało… Czyż nie wyjawi swej tajemnicy przed wydaniem ostatniego tchnienia? Zdawało się, że ta odrobina wódki wlewa w niego trochę życia. Otworzył oczy i wlepił je w Marsa i Gilberta, którzy próbowali wyrwać go śmierci. Chciał mówić… Kilka niezrozumiałych brzmień wyszło z jego ust… może imię! – Mów… mów!… – wołał Mars. Podniecenie metysa było rzeczywiście nie do wytłómaczenia; jak gdyby zadanie, któremu poświęcił wszystko, zależało od ostatnich słów tego umierającego! Młody niewolnik napróżno usiłował wybełkotać kilka słów… Nie miał już siły. W tej chwili Mars spostrzegł, że w kieszeni kurtki niewolnika znajduje się kawałek papieru. W mgnieniu oka porwał ów papier, otworzył i przeczytał przy świetle pochodni. Następujące słowa były tu nakreślone węglem: „Jesteśmy porwane przez Texara do Czarnej Przystani… wiozą nas do Ewerglad… na wyspę Carneval… kartka powierzona temu młodemu niewolnikowi… dla p. Burbanka…” Było to pismo, dobrze znane Marsowi. – Zerma! – wykrzyknął. Posłyszawszy to imię, umierający otworzył oczy i pochylił głowę na znak potwierdzenia. Gilbert, podniosłszy go do połowy, zapytał: – Zerma? – Tak. – I Dy? – Tak! – Kto cię zamordował? – Texar… Było to ostatnie słowo biednego niewolnika; padł nieżywy na posłanie z ziół.